Final Confrontations
Final Confrontations (第三期プラス1, Dai-San-Ki Purasu Wan, Third Series Plus 1) is the 21st and final episode of the third Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA. Synopsis :After a modified ending to the Choubimaru incident, where Earth was nearly destroyed by the ship (but was saved by Tenchi), Misao and Mashisu face punishment, with Lady Seto, Minami and Mikami Kuramitsu presiding at the Masaki residence, as well as Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, Noike... and briefly Tokimi as witnesses. But the harshest one was handed to by Mikami to her younger brother Minami - for allowing the incident in the first place! Minami is stripped of his position as the GP's grand marshall and assigned to ship's maintenance. Mashisu is assigned to clean toilets at GP headquarters for a month, while Misao is order to fulfill his ten year obligation, a requirement for all Kuramitsu males. Misao then requests that Mashisu accompany him after her punishment was up, but only direct family members could have that right. Knowing that only marrying Mashisu would give him that right, Minami strenuously objects, saying she is unworthy - which results in an argument with Ryoko. Lady Seto then suggests that she adopt Mashisu, where she can take either the Kamiki name - or Tatsui if she wanted. Minami then continued to object, worried about Misao being related to Seto. At that point, Misao and Mihoshi's mother Mitoto appeared, then tells all present that she went before the Kuramitsu family counsel and they gave their approval. Minaho then appeared in a transmission, saying that the impending wedding has been broadcast all over the galaxy! :After that was over, Tenchi's sister Tennyo, who was on a class reunion trip to Hawaii, showed up, along with Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Airi and Rea. Once everyone was settled down, Katsuhito then told Tenchi the story on how his mother Kiyone had died. But the story he told was so absurd it seemed to make no sense at all, which gotten Tenchi so angry that he actually hit Nobuyuki and Katsuhito. Rea then revealed that the 'story' they were telling was scripted by Kiyone, to be told to her son following her death. Once reading the script, Tenchi was so upset he stomped out to try to calm down. Airi objected to what she interpreted as Katsuhito's insensitivity to his grandson - until Katsuhito made note that Airi was the co-author of the script! :Rea was able to find Tenchi later on, at Ryoko's cave. He was still angry and couldn't believe that his mother was such a joker. He tells her that his mom was always smiling quietly. Rea tells him that from 'his' perspective that may be true, but she remembers Kiyone would burst into uncontrollable laughter when Tenchi had fallen asleep. It was then that Rea reminded him that Kiyone made-up that story out of love for Tenchi, then left, where Noike had her turn. She tells Tenchi that it's only natural for a child to want to remember their parents as being ideal, even when the parts they remember are only partially true or totally false. She tells Tenchi the story of how she ended-up at the orphanage, as well as the circumstances of the reunion with her birth mother. Upon hearing this, Tenchi then realized that all the attributes of motherhood he associated with Kiyone was actually that of Rea. Of course listening above the two, Washu observed - with Ryoko Ayeka and Mihoshi tied-up and gagged behind her! She was later joined by Tokimi, who had returned from fixing time irregularities. :Later on, with Washu, Sasami, Tennyo, Airi and Tokimi watching inside the house, Nobuyuki and Tenchi talked, where the two apologized for the misunderstanding that resulted from Kiyone's story. But there was something else Nobuyuki wanted to tell Tenchi - that he was finally going to marry Rea. However, Tenchi correctly guess what his father told him, and explained that nothing was changing, and that he was glad Nobuyuki and Rea were finally getting married. :Later on, the wedding between Nobuyuki and Rea took place. On Nobuyuki's side was Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, Tennyo and Minaho, with Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Washu, Airi and Mihoshi at Rea's. Tokimi was there as well - standing at the altar of the shrine! It was a beautiful ceremony, were all involved posed for a photograph. But after the wedding, when Ayeka and Ryoko then made that point known, Tokimi enigmatically stated there was a reason she was there - but politely refused to say why! :However, Tenchi still had some questions to ask Washu - namely about what he heard during the battle with Z. Washu then noted that she noticed Noike acting oddly before Z attacked. Ryoko then got rough and tried to question her about it - but Washu tied her up before anyone was harmed. A quick analysis of Noike later found that some of her cells and Dr. Clay's personal logo on them. Tokimi later removed them from Noike, which turned out to be the girl in Noike's dreams! :That girl turned out to be the female half of Kagato Araki, which had gotten separated from him because of his hatred of women. Washu then speculated that Clay might have had them placed in Noike when he found her to be a suitable spy, and had his logo place upon Girl Kagato to prevent her from fully assimilating with Noike. Washu then removed the seal and Girl Kagato then returned - but not before making mention of again inviting Tenchi for lunch onboard Noike's ship Kyoko, which caused an argument with Ayeka and Ryoko! As the episode ends, Katsuhito is cleaning up at the shrine when he hears the commotion from below and sighs, "The more things change...". Category:Episodes Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! OVA Episodes